pocket_masterfandomcom-20200214-history
Ganto
Ganto is the first region to be explored in Pocket Master. It is based off of the Kanto region. Most of the game's features is unlocked by playing through the entirety of this region. Please note that the intro of the game (or any cutscenes before actual gameplay) does not count for the story of Ganto, as these events happen automatically. Story Your starter (Bulb/Char/Squirt) encounters Thunderbird, who cautions you to be careful of Moltentres, who ambushes the two of you. Moltentres then tries to get Thunderbird to help him "obtain your power." However, Thunderbird wants to protect you because she believes you can "establish the greatest dynasty between you and them." This angers Moltentres which initiates a battle. He is defeated by Thunderbird and runs away. Your starter will then encounter a "future version" of herself. This figure says that she was sent down from your future self to help you get stronger. Once on the next stage, your starter's future self notices that the monsters and people living in this area have been acting strange. Diamond arrives, and knows that the time order in this area has been "disordered". This causes your future starter to warn you that Diamond is a "myth monster" and is the dominator of time. However, Diamond is friendly and senses that you have "strong power". He asks you to waken Pearl, his oldest enemy, because he needs her help to restore the time flow. When Pearl is awakened, however, she is angered due to her sweet dream being interrupted. Your future starter tells her that the "flow of time is in chaos" and her help is needed. She is confused as to why she needs to help you at first until she sees her old enemy, Diamond. He comes to tell her about the time flow needing to be restored, but she does not find this affair interesting and instead challenges you to a battle that if you can beat her, she will consider helping you. Even after getting beaten, she is still somewhat hesitant but fulfills the promise anyway, knowing that you are talented. Diamond thanks you for your help, says goodbye and leaves. In the 3rd stage, your future starter feels uncomfortable still, and claims she can barely breathe. This interests Lutetium who knows how powerful she is, trained by the most talented trainer. She knows that the Legendary Birds have been controlled by a "mysterious power", who want to destroy Ganto (Or the forest, it isn't made clear here). Lutetium thinks she isn't strong enough to take them on her own, and asks for your help. In a turn of events, the three of you encounter Mutant who tells you to get away or she will kill everyone. Lutetium attempts to get the Legendary Birds to break free from their illusion, but this fails and under Mutant's mind control they attack your party. However, the Mutant you have battled is actually a phantom and isn't really Mutant. Your starter knows this is a part of Mutant's plan and continues the search. Trivia * When Moltentres is defeated, he says "Damn! I'll nerve forgive you. Just wait and see!", instead of "I'll never forgive you". This spelling error was never corrected. * Your starter will mistakenly refer to her future self as a "guy", despite the fact all the starter options are female. Perhaps at one point during development the starter options were male, but this was scrapped and they didn't fix this, or it is attempting to use "guy" as a neutral term.